Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 036
Supersensory Shakedown, known as Docking Courage with Strength! Synchro Summon! Power Tool Dragon in the Japanese version, is the thirty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei is taken by Crow to Martha's refuge, to treat him after his injury from his Duel with Kalin. Meanwhile Leo insists that the Signers should all collaborate to fight against the Dark Signers and suggests they contact Arcadia Movement in seek of Akiza's co-operation. Summary Infirmary At night time, Yusei friends wait outside the infirmary, his Duel Runner, mangled from his encounter with Kalin is tied together outside. Rally, still wrapped in a blanket after discarding his clothes earlier, clutches Yusei's worn out helmet, hoping he's okay. Yusei struggles with the pain as Dr. Schmitt removes another slice of the shard from Yusei's wound. The door to the waiting room opens, as Schmitt and Martha emerge. They say that Yusei will be fine once his wounds seal up. Nervin, Tank and Blitz, also clad in blankets after their last shenanigan signal their relief, before Crow shouts out and begins celebrating. Rally interrupts his performance, letting out a sneeze, quickly followed by the other three blanket-clad boys dropping to the floor shivering. All of them are after catching a fever. Tops Tanner and Yanagi are shown to Leo and Luna's house at Tops. Tanner checks for confirmation that their parents are away. Luna assures them that their parents are always away and Leo informs them that they have plenty of spare rooms. As Luna sits down, Leo calls Tanner aside and whispers how Luna is frail, so she can't go out much. He could never leave her alone, so both of them end up inside, which gets boring he tells Tanner. Yanagi calls Tanner out the balcony style rooftop, where he can see the whole city. Tanner sees this as an opportunity to pick up a signal from Satellite. As Tanner rummages for a notebook computer, Leo ponders on Luna's prediction; If it's right it would mean Yusei has already started battling with the Dark Signers, he asks. The prediction is too unsound for Tanner to make such a call and infers they may wait for a call from Satellite. They wonder if Yusei has won, Tanner is unsure, but states that Yusei is not one to give in easily. Leo agrees and gets excited and starts considering that he may be able to help somehow. The group begin talking about Luna's dream, where the Crimson Dragon and its five associates battling the Earthbound Immortals. Yanagi believes the dream may have been an ancient battle. Leo rips out his Deck and flips over the card, "Power Tool Dragon". He asks Luna if it was involved the battle. This sparks a reaction from Luna, as the dragon seems to resemble one from the dream. She tries to dismiss the information as not being overly important. Leo is unconvinced and believes himself to be holding the card of one of the dragons and that there is a chance he could be the fifth Signer. Leo starts dancing and singing in anticipation that a Mark of the Dragon could soon appear on him. Tanner and Yanagi slip over to Luna to ask if its true. She points out that Leo's dragon is robotic and that this was an ancient battle. As they glance over at Leo celebrating, Luna says that she said it to cheer him up. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo appoints himself in charge of protecting Luna. Yanagi and Tanner pause before giving him a forced cheer of encouragement. Later, the gang continue to discuss the Signers. Since all the dragons fought on the same side, Leo deduces that all the Signers must be on the same side. It makes sense to Yanagi and begins listing the names of the Signers. Leo promptly reminds him that to list his name. Tanner is unsure that Akiza Izinski is on their side, as it would mean the Arcadia Movement would also be on their side. The twins are unfamiliar with this organization. From the rumors Tanner has heard, they're of nothing good and gather psychic duelists to carry out suspicious experiments. Psychic duelist is another term new to the twins. Yanagi takes the liberty of noting how duelist with such psychic powers rarely come into the world, from what he has heard. Luna asks why Akiza is there. Tanner is unsure, but assumes she may have her own business for being there. Leo suggests that they try asking "Big-Sis Aki" to co-operate with them. He quickly tosses any concerns Tanner laid out aside, dismissing them all as no more than rumors. As Leo sees it, they have no reason to distrust these people. Yanagi and Tanner consider his theory. He accuses himself and Tanner of being too distrusting, like adults. Tanner sees no harm in simply discussing information with them. He takes out Blister's notebook computer to see if he has a means of communicating with the movement on it. Akiza's weakening While practicing dueling, Akiza has "Black Rose Dragon" tear down an opposing "Fiend Megacyber" hologram and subsequently strike the test dummy opponent, which is smacked onto the floor. Akiza is left panting for a few seconds, before stopping to smile in pride of her destruction. Sayer watches nearby, but is slightly unsure. A colleague approaches him and notes a continuous decline in the lady's powers. In Akiza's case, her powers are directly linked to the violent nature of her mind. Sayer is aware, but maintaining her vengeful energy high has proven to be a bigger issue than they had predicted. Sayer's colleague says there has been a change in Akiza's mind and Sayer claims to know the reason as he flashes back to Yusei talking to her during the Fortune Cup Duel. Sayer meets up with Akiza to ask if everything is alright. Akiza claims not to be feeling so well. Sayer encourages her to tell him if there's something on her mind; no need to hide it as they're are all friends. She says there is nothing on her mind. Sayer talks through how psychic duelists have been discriminated against and for this reason he set up the Arcadia Movement. He can help if there is something bothering her and only he can stop the rage nested in her. Akiza says she understands and walks past him. Sayer then calls after her that Yusei can't save her. Akiza is shocked. Sayer continues that he is the one who saved her, he was the one who created and gave her a place for minds with nowhere to turn and that she isn't to forget that she owes him. After Akiza has departed, Sayer's phone begins to ring. He is informed that a man named Tanner wants to speak with him. Sayer immediately recognizes Tanner as the former pro-duelist. Akiza exits to a balcony, where she reflects on her Duel with Yusei and wonders why she is reminded of him. Martha's talk Yusei wakes, unaware of where he is, after suffering nightmares of his Duel with Kalin in which Kalin's monster Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu nearly killed Yusei. Martha comes in and tells him that Crow had brought him here. One more flashback and Yusei remembers that he had been fighting Kalin. Martha briefs him in on a few current events; The doctor pronounces Yusei's escaping with minor injuries a miracle, Rally and the others managed to haul his Duel Runner over, catching colds in the process and that Crow disappeared in a hurry. Martha damns the Runner, as she calls Yusei and his friends "ungrateful children"; once Yusei started talking like an adult, he forgets all about them, his foster parents and obsessed over building the Duel Runner and, in the end, he went off to a dangerous place. Martha says she's lost her words and asks why he went there. Yusei replies that people had been disappearing from Satellite and he was investigating. Martha feels this is too much for Yusei to handle by himself. She reminds him how he grew up with Crow and Jack, who were like brothers to him and suggests that he ask them for help. She also reminds him of a philosophy he used to preach back when he lived here about "believing in your friends". There comes a time in every man's life, where he feels he must do something reckless. Believing Yusei to have entered such a phase, she again reminds him that his friends are sure to help. She slips Yusei two slices of melon and he thanks her for her help. Martha doesn't let him off easily and threatens to "beat his ass down", if he leaves before his wounds heal up. Dinner at Arcadia's Inside the Arcadia Movement building, five well dressed figures sit at a table. Sayer is located at the head of the table, with Yanagi and Tanner on the side to his left and the twins across from them on Sayer's left. Yanagi checks with Tanner to see if he knows what order to use his cutlery. Tanner reminds him that that's not their main priority. Sayer is after hearing the story of the Signers and Dark Signers from Leo, who is excited leaking out all information. Sayer agrees to co-operate much to Luna, Tanner and Yanagi's surprize. Sayer asks to be excused as he sends for Akiza. After Sayer leaves, Leo begins to celebrate over how well it went. Yanagi is surprised that it went so well. Tanner is unsure and believes they shouldn't let their guards down. Leo writes them off as being skeptical as grown ups and wonders when they'll be getting their food. As Luna tries to calm him down, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsy and fall asleep. Sayer and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room. They stare at Luna, who sleeps sitting up, while the others had all collapsed onto the table. Sayer, referring to himself as Leo's uncle says that he had planned making her a member. Leo's test Tanner and Yanagi are dumped in a cell. Luna wakes up in a room with Akiza. Akiza informs her to keep quiet and watch. Luna arises and makes way to Akiza's side. Both of them stare through a full length window, where they see a Duel arena. Sayer stands at one end, while Leo stands chained by his ankles at the other, wearing a strange helmet device. Akiza says that it is a test. Sayer explains the set-up to Leo; Luna has a mysterious power, which lets her speak to spirits. Being her twin brother, Leo may possess some sort of powers. He is about to test that. Leo deduces that Sayer had lied about helping them fight the Dark Signers and is disgusted that he had lied to them. He spots Luna watching and yells at her to run. Sayer tells him that she can't hear him. Leo asks him what is the Arcadia Movement, to which Sayer explains that he feels if psychic duelists are trained enough, they will become fine soldiers. Using dueling, the movement amplifies their powers and soon his psychic duelists will put the world in motion. He sees this as their revenge against the world for the discrimination they have undertaken. Leo wonders if Akiza is a part of this, but Sayer assures him that she is not yet aware. Sayer begins the test. He Normal Summons "Krebons" and Sets a card. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Radion", whose ATK raises to 1800 due to its effect. He has it attack "Krebons", with its "Earphone Shoot" attack, but Sayer uses "Krebons" effect, paying 800 Life Points to conjure a forcefield, negating the attack. Leo is shocked to see him drop his Life Points to keep his monster out. He furiously ends his turn. Sayer Summons "Psychic Snail", frightening Leo with its high ATK. It attacks "Radion", with its "Snail Thunder" attack. Leo is injured by the attack. Sayer explains that Psychic dueling and the dueling he's used to are dimensions apart and advises caution. Sayer then attacks Leo directly with "Krebons", knocking Leo onto the floor and dropping his Life Points to 2700. Luna worries for Leo and turns to Akiza, asking why they're being so cruel. Akiza restates that it is a test; If Leo faces a dilemma, there's a chance his psychic powers could awaken. Leo begins crying in pain. Sayer frowns and tells Leo to get up and states that he doesn't know where he stands. Now that Leo knows the Movement's secret, Sayer informs him that he has no guarantee over his life. He recommends that if Leo values his life, he should attack him, like death was at his heels. One last yell at Leo to awaken his powers, prompts a flashback, as Leo remembers himself promising to protect Luna. Vowing to protect Luna, Leo arises ready to fight on. Sayer is glad to see this, seeing as most psychic duelists awaken their powers this way, by recognizing what they must protect. Leo begins his turn and Summons "Morphtronic Remoten", followed with the Spell Card, "Junk Box", allowing himself to Special Summon "Morphtronic Radion". He tunes both monsters and chants "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace. Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon", as he Summons "Power Tool Dragon". Sayer describes the Dragon as a somewhat promising card. "Power Tool Dragon's" effect allows Leo to add 1 random Equip Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. ("Power Tool Dragon's" effect is different in the anime.) He gets "Double Tool C&D", which he equips to "Power Tool Dragon", raising its ATK to 3300. Using the attack "Crafty Break", "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Krebons". Sayer prepares to use its effect, to negate the attack, but Leo swings his arm around, stating that it won't work, due to "Double Tool C&D's" effect. "Krebons" is destroyed and Sayer's Life Points drop to 1100. Convinced that he's the fifth Signer, Leo is certain he won't lose and will that he'll rescue Luna. Luna whispers that he can do it, as she watches. Sayer plays "Psi-Station". He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses "Psi-Station's" effect, giving up 500 Life Points to boost its Level by 1 and increase its ATK by 300. He then tunes it with "Psychic Snail", chanting "Surge my black mist of vengeance. Synchro Summon! Mental Sphere Demon" to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend" (called "Mental Sphere Demon" in the Japanese). The demon rises behind Sayer from a black mist. Both twins are anxious, but Leo clams himself, remembering he can use "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to negate its own destructing, by sending the Equip Spell to the Graveyard. Sayer says he must applaud Leo for giving him such a hard time, but he doesn't seem to be the phenomenon that he's been looking for. Sayer activates his face-down "Battle Teleportation", allowing "Thought Ruler Archfiend" to attack Leo directly, winning the Duel. Sayer regards this twin as just a "worthless drag". Luna beats against the window trying to call to Leo. Featured Duels Sayer vs Leo Sayer Normal Summons "Krebons" in Attack Position" (ATK: 1200) and Sets "Battle Teleportation". Leo Summons "Morphtronic Radion" (ATK: 1000 → 1800) and attacks "Krebons". Sayer activates "Krebons'" effect to negate the attack. (Sayer: 3200 Life Points) Sayer Summons "Psychic Snail" (ATK: 1900) and attacks "Morphtronic Radion" (Leo: 3900) and then attacks directly with "Krebons". (Leo: 2700) Leo Summons "Morphtronic Remoten" and activates "Junk Box", Special Summoning "Morphtronic Radion". He then uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300). He uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add "Double Tool C&D" to his hand. He equips "Double Tool C&D" to "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300 → 3300) and attacks "Krebons". Sayer tries to activate "Krebons'" effect, but "Double Tool C&D" negates the effect. (Sayer: 1100) Sayer activates "Psi-Station. He then Summons "Psychic Commander" and uses "Psi-Station (Sayer: 600) to boost "Psychic Commander's" Level to 4. He uses his monsters to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend". Next he activates "Battle Teleportation", targeting "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and attacks Leo directly. (Leo: 0). Sayer wins. Changes in Adaptations * In the Dub, Akiza's (Aki's) cleavage is erased throughout. * In the Dub. the scene where Dr. Schmitt removes a small piece of the Debris from Yusei is removed, instead Yusei is suffering from internal bruising. * In the original, Martha didn't say that she would make some soup for Blitz (Nerve), Nervin (Blitz), Tank (Taka) and Rally. * In the original, Bolt Tanner (Jin Himuro) didn't say that "this one time I don't mind baby sitting". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that boys duel better than girls. * In the original, Tenzen Yanagi didn't say if anyone minded if he did some Aqua aerobics. * In the Dub, the kanji on Leo's (Lua's) poster of Jack Atlas is removed, due to FCC regulations. * In the Dub. Luna (Luca) narrates over her flashback about her dream, in the original Tanner (Jim Himuro) did the narration. * In the Dub. Leo (Lua) automatically thought that his "Power Tool Dragon" was in the Luna's (Luca's) dream, in the original Leo (Lua) asked if "Power Tool Dragon" was in Luna's dream. * In the original, Leo (Lua) hadn't been practicing his "Victory Dance". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that he might have to "rub his arm to make the Mark of the Dragon appear like a Genie". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't feel that the "Powers of the Crimson Dragon was flowing through him like a Sports Drink". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't ask to hear Tenzen Yanagi and Bolt Tanner's (Jim Himuro's) "battle cry". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that the Signers must be like Super Heroes. * In the Dub, Leo (Lua) believes that the Arcadia Movement has something to do with Video Games, in the original he asked what the Arcadia Movement was. * In the original, Tenzen Yanagi didn't want to stay at the Tops and "look after the Hot Tub". * In the original, Bolt Tanner's (Jim Himuro's) computer didn't tell him he had no new messages. * In the original, Sayer (Divine) didn't think that Akiza (Aki) had a crush on Yusei. * In the Dub, the image of Yusei surrounded by Roses is replaced with a image of him during his duel with Akiza. * In the original, Sayer (Divine) didn't know about Leo and Luna (Lua and Luca). * In the original, Martha didn't tell Yusei that dueling was dangerous. * In the original, Yusei didn't mention the Dark Signers to Martha. * In the original, Yusei didn't describe him beating the Dark Signers as "his job". * In the original, Bolt Tanner (Jim Himuro) didn't ask if anyone else could "smell something funny". * In the original, Luna (Luca) didn't ask that since it's a test where's Leo's (Lua's) desk. * In the Dub, Sayer (Divine) wanted to see if Leo had Psychic powers, in the original Sayer (Divine) wanted to see if Leo had the same powers as Luna (Luka). * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't ask if Sayer (Divine) was going to remove his Brain. Mistakes * In the English version, when the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" decreased from 3000 to 2300. It should have went from 3300 to 2300, even though "Double Tool C&D" can only increase the ATK of "Power Tool Dragon" or a Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster during the controller's turn only.